


7:01 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute Jonathan and Martha Kent bought many animals for Supergirl.





	7:01 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute Jonathan and Martha Kent bought many animals for Supergirl before the pets approached him.

THE END


End file.
